Be My Escape
by lovejane
Summary: Bella's family is forcing her into a marriage to a man she thinks committed murder. In order to get away she runs to Dothan, Iowa, where she works as a newspaper reporter and meets the beautiful Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**Note from Author:**** Hey everyone!! Thanks so much for choosing to read this story. First of all please be patient with me, besides a couple one shots this is my first fanfic. So I would love your reviews!! Happy reading!! ******

**Disclaimer:**** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

_How Forever Feels_

Chapter One:

It was a fairly sunny the day Isabella swan stepped her shinny brown leather boots on the pavement of Dothan, Iowa. She cringed as the heels she seldom wears tore at the already forming blisters on her feel.

_Why did I ever let Alice convince me to buy these?_ She silently questioned herself.

But being a recent print journalism graduate of the University of Arizona, Bella wanted to make a professional appearance on her first day at work.

As she closed her car door and swung her bag over her shoulder, Bella took in the town of Dothan. I was quite small, she observed, in fact, if you blinked while driving though, you just might miss it. She was currently standing next to City Hall, and next to that was the Public Library. Across the street from the Library was the Clean Cut Beauty Saloon, next to that was the location of her new job, the Dothan Prophet Newspaper. She also looked down the street and saw the Cornerstone Café, the Fire Station, the Police Station, and the Dothan Bar. All in all Bella decided that this would be a good place to hide. _The less this town is known for, the harder it will be for my family to find me._ Bella sighed as she though about the events that had lead her to this small, barely inhabited town.

Flashback

_"I don't want marry him mother!"_

_"Bella, this is not up for discussion, you will marry James and that is the end of it!"_

_"No!"_

_"Bella…"_

_"The only reason you want me to marry James is because of stupid family connections that will be good for father's company! I refuse to be a pawn in his 10 year company plan!"_

_"This has nothing to do with your father's company Bella, we just want you to be happy…"_

_"This has nothing to do with my happiness!"_

_"…and James is a good match for you."_

_"A good match mother? I hate him and he hates me!"_

_"Bella that's enough, James is quit fond of you, I can see it every time he looks at you."_

_"He killed Mike mother."_

_ silence_

_"Now I want you to listen to me right now Isabella Marie Swan. James did not kill Mike Newton, he would never do anything of the sort! I don't know what went on between Mike and yourself, but you need to get that boy out of your head. Maybe its for the best that he is dead." _

End Flashback

HONK HONK HONK

A startled Bella was torn from her memories as a rather large truck honked at her from behind. It was then that she realized that she was standing in the middle of the street.

"Sorry!" She cringed as she made her way to the sidewalk.

"The middle of the street isn't exactly the safest place to stand ma'am," said a beautiful velvety voice from behind her.

Bella turned around to see the truck stopped right ahead of where she had been standing only a few moments ago. The truck had seen better days, the paint was multicolored, red and rust, and it looked like it could have used a wash a few weeks ago. The windows were rolled down, probably because of the lack of air conditioning, and behind the wheel sat the most gorgeous creature Bella had ever laid eyes on.

He had marble like skin, and beautiful topaz eyes. His hair, worn in a casually tousled style, was an unusual bronze shade Bella had never seen before. She suddenly felt an odd sensation come over her, like she just wanted to dig her fingers into his thick mane. He had an amazingly beautiful crooked smile that left Bella dazzled. It took a moment before she realized that he was laughing at her. Probably because of her inability to respond to him.

"Oh, um, yeah…I…." she stammered.

"Dothan isn't that big of a town I can't imagine anyone getting lost, especially in the middle of the street," the stranger teased.

Bella laughed nervously, "Yeah…I was…thinking." She said, finally finding her voice, "I'm really sorry!"

"Well I don't know you, but I'd take it thinking is a dangerous thing for you," he observed, flashing Bella that crooked smile again.

"You have no idea," Bella said with a small laugh, "although usually its because I trip over my own two feet. Just existing has a tendency to be a dangerous thing for me."

The stranger laughed, the most beautiful sound Bella had ever heard, "Well than maybe I should introduce myself in case you get into anymore trouble. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Bella Swan," she answered.

"Well Ms. Swan," Edward said, "what brings you to the streets of Dothan?"

Bella looked back at the building behind her as she answered, "I'm the new reporter for the Dothan Prophet."

"Ah," Edward gave a knowing nod, "your Mrs. Billow's new tenant."

Bella eyed him, "Um, well, yeah I am. How did you know that?"

"She is my grandmother."

"Oh..."

Just then another horn sounded behind Edwards truck and they both looked to see another truck behind Edward's waiting to get through.

"Sorry Chuck!" Edward called through the window. "I guess I should be going," he said to Bella.

"Oh yeah," Bella said with an embarrassed laugh, looking at her watch she continued, "I should really be getting to work too, don't want to be late on my first day!"

"Yes well I suppose you'll try and stay safe now wont you? Edward teased some more. "I don't have to escort you into the building?"

"No I think I can make it," Bella replied.

But as she turned to walk into the building she realized too late that during her conversation with Edward, her boot heal had gotten stuck in a sidewalk crack. Unfortunately there wasn't time to pull it out before she went crashing to the ground. Picking up her bag Bella jumped right back up and checked to make sure she hadn't ripped any part of her clothing as she quietly said, "I'm alright." She then raced into the newspaper office, to afraid too look at Edward's face which she was sure would be plastered with that crooked smile that would make her want to collapse all over again.

As she arrived inside Bella smiled to see an old woman manning the front desk, "May I help you?' The woman asked quietly.

"Yes," Bella answered, "my name is Bella Swan, I'm the new reporter, I was supposed to start today."

"Oh yes!" the woman replied, rising out of her seat as quickly as her old legs would allow, "I'm Irene McCarty."

"It is wonderful to meet you Mrs. McCarty," Bella replied.

"Oh please, call me Irene," the woman told her with a wave of her hand. "Now follow me, Jasper has been waiting for you."

As Bella and Irene walked, Bella took the time to look around. The building was small. It had cream-colored walls decorated with framed editions of _The Dothan Prophet_ arranged on all the walls. Furniture was minimal except for two hard chairs and a coffee table in the main entrance. Soon Bella found herself in front of a closed door marked _Jasper Hale, Editor._ Irene knocked and upon hearing a "come in" command, opened and escorted Bella through the door. The room was quite cozy with a desk, with two upholstered chairs in front of it, and bookshelves lining the walls. Expecting an older man, considering this was the Editor, Bella was especially surprised to see that Jasper Hale was only a few years older than herself.

"Ms. Swan," Jasper addressed her as he rose from behind his desk and stuck his hand out for a handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise, and please, call me Bella," Bella insisted.

Jasper smiled, "As you wish Bella. Irene will I plan on speaking with Bella for a bit and then I'll show her to her office, so if anyone calls, tell them I'm out."

"Of course. It was wonderful to meet you Bella." Irene stated as she exited the room and closed the door behind herself.

Jasper sat down and smiled at Bella. He was tall with honey blond hair. He was muscular but not necessarily built. He also seemed to have crescent shapes scars along arms. Bella wondered momentarily how he got them.

"So how do you like Dothan so far Bella?" he asked.

"Oh, well, I haven't been here long," Bella replied. "I just flew into Omaha, Nebraska this mourning and drove here straight from the airport."

"Wow, I'll bet your exhausted," Jasper observed.

Just then Bella noticed how tired she truly was. "Yeah I guess I am."

"Well I'll make this short then, that way you can get home and settled in."

Bella wondered momentarily what he meant by 'home'. 'Home' to her was still in New York City. 'Home' was her studio apartment that she shared with her cat; Phil. 'Home' was a place she could never go back to.

"…and so I can give you directions to the school and you can start on the story tomorrow," Jasper was just finishing as Bella came to again.

Bella blushed, "I am so sorry, um, I guess I am really tired, can you repeat that again?"

Jasper laughed, "Its alright, moving to a new place, starting a new job, it's all a lot to handle, especially your first job out of college. I understand. But I was saying that we do a special segment every week on one of the classes in our local grade school. This next week it's the kindergarten. I'd like for you to do the write up as your first story here with us. It's really simple. Just call up the teacher, her name is Rosalie, and see what special things they're doing in the classroom currently. Then Wednesday you can go in with a photographer and get your information for the story. I'd like to see a first draft copy Thursday morning right away. Then we'll publish it next week." He grabbed a post it note off of his desk as he finished, "Here is Rosalie's number and directions to the school."

Bella took the post it note from his out stretched hand and tucked it into her pocket without bothering to look at it.

"Now how about I show you your office and then you can go home for the day?" Jasper suggested.

"That sounds wonderful," Bella answered.

The both rose from their respective chairs and Bella followed Jasper out the door and two doors down the hall. She read the sign on the door, _Bella Swan, Reporter. _Bella smiled as Jasper opened the door.

The office was small, but cozy. It was carpeted with a large desk and desk chair and a desk top computer. That was all.

"Its not much," Jasper said. "But feel free to do whatever you want with it."

"Its perfect," Bella said sincerely. "I can't believe I have my own office!"

Jasper laughed, "I'm glad you like it. Next door on both sides are our other reporters. On your left is Jacob Black, and on your right is Tanya Denali. Across the hall is our photographer, Laurent."

Bella looked around nervously and sighed as she silently wondered whether or not this town would actually serve as an adequate hiding place.

"It will be ok Bella," Jasper assured her mistaking her reaction as nervousness. "We're all here to help you make this transition as easy as possible. "

Bella nodded her head. _If he only knew half of it._ She thought. _I don't know how I'm going to be able to keep secret my past and stay hidden, but I'll do whatever it takes to see that it happens. No one can find out that I'm here. _

**Author's Note:** **I know some things are a little different than in the book. For example Edward drives a crappy truck…don't worry he still has the Volvo…that's coming. And Bella was at one point in love with Mike Newton. This is because I wanted to use original characters. I would have used Jacob but Jacob can't be dead…yet. Just kidding! Oh…and yes, I made Phil into a cat. So PLEASE REVIEW!! You have no idea how much I want to hear what you have to say about the story!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Please remember to review!! It would mean the world to me!!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. **

Chapter Two:

It was almost dark by the time Edward arrived home. His first stop was the kitchen where he opened the refrigerator door to see what he could scrounge up for supper. Spotting a bowl of spaghetti left over from the previous night, he grabbed it, pulled off the saran wrap, and popped it in the microwave. Once it was done he took the bowl and a fork, sank into the living room couch, and flipped on the television.

Finding nothing better, he settled on an FBI crime drama. Unfortunately the show didn't hold his attention for long and soon he found his mind wandering to the young girl he had found standing in the street that morning. _Bella._ Edward smiled as he remembered her standing in the middle of the street with that odd look on her face, and that cute blush as soon as she noticed she what was going on.

Edward felt a strange and unfamiliar feeling rise through him at the thought of Bella. _She was so beautiful. _He thought. _She looked like she belonged in some big city, considering the way she was dressed, I wonder what brought her to Iowa._

But he didn't have much time to wonder because just then he heard the familiar tune of his doorbell echo through the house. Setting the remainder of his meal down on the coffee table he went to the door to find his best friend, Jasper Hale on the other side.

"Hey, man hurry up and open this thing, its cold out here!" Jasper called through the door.

"Patience," Edward called back as he reached for the doorknob.

"Finally," said Jasper as he stepped into the warm house.

"Hi to you too buddy," Edward said sarcastically as he gave Jasper a pat on the back.

"Right," Jasper smile, "Hey Edward! How's it going?"

Edward laughed him off.

"Got any beer?"

"I knew you were going to ask that."

"Is that a yes or a no? Because I have some in the car but I figured I'd rather drink yours than mine."

"You know where it is."

With that Jasper turned and headed into the kitchen grabbing two Budweiser's from the fridge. After which he made his way back into the living room where Edward was finishing his supper. Popping the caps off both of them he set one in front of Edward and kept the other for himself.

"So seriously, how's it going?" Jasper asked.

"Oh you know, it's going." Edward answered without looking up.

Smiling Jasper added, "Gone out with anyone lately?"

"Jazz this is a town of less than 800 people. I you'd think you'd know if there was," Edward told him. "In fact, don't think that I'm unaware of the fact that my grandmother calls you personally every time I do go on a date."

"Good point."

"Thank you."

"So speaking of your grandmother, my new reporter is her new tenant," Jasper informed him.

Edward looked up from his meal momentarily, "Yeah she told me that."

"It's a woman."

"Of course my grandmothers a woman," Edward teased, despite the fact that he knew exactly who Jasper was referring to.

"No!" Jasper exclaimed as he punched Edward in the shoulder. "My new reporter!"

Edward laughed.

"She's hot."

Edward stopped laughing.

"So are you going to stop by and check her out?" Jasper pushed.

"I think I'll probably end up seeing her eventually. I don't see what the hurry is."

"Ouch."

Edward glared at him, "I didn't mean it in a mean way."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I just mean that I have stuff to do and I think my grandmother would have called me if they needed any help with anything. It might be a little obvious if I just went over there without being invited."

"Its your grandmother's house, going without being invited is like an unsaid rule, even I know that."

"I don't' want to make the new girl uncomfortable."

"I think your making excuses." Jasper was silent for a moment before he asked, "Dude, what aren't you telling me?"

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Never could, never will. Now spit it out."

Edward gave a resigned sigh, "I've already meet Bella."

"What! Why didn't you say that?"

"Because its not a big deal."

"Not a big deal? " Jasper said. "Edward you've been alone for far too long. Personally I don't know what you've been waiting for you've had plenty of opportunities to fix that. But that's beside the point, there is a beautiful woman living in your grandmother's house. How are you not going to take advantage of this?"

"Why don't you date her if you think she's so beautiful?" Edward asked.

"Because I don't date my employees." Jasper explained, "My job means to much to me to compromise it like that."

The sat in silence for a few moments before Jasper exclaimed, "But she is so hot Edward!"

"I am well aware of how beautiful she is!" Edward said without meaning to.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, "Oh yeah, then what are you waiting for."  
"I'm just not ready for that yet, not after what happened with Tanya and I," Edward told him.

"Edward that was a year ago."  
"Yeah and I'm still not over it. What she did to me was unforgivable."

"You know what Edward?" Jasper said suddenly getting a little angry, "You have been wallowing in your own sorrow for a year now. You force me to listen to how horrible of a person the best reporter on my team is, yet you won't even tell me what she did! Don't you see how this could be a little frustrating?"

"She cheated on me," Edward said suddenly without looking up, " twice. I forgave her the first time. It was early on in our relationship and she promised she wouldn't do anything like it again. But then she did, and I couldn't forgive her for cheating on me after we'd been together 2 ½ years. Especially when I found out she'd been cheating for 8 whole months before I caught them together in my bed. "

"So that's why you got a new bed."

Edward glared at him.

Feeling a little guilty Jasper said, "I'm really sorry buddy."

"Yeah so am I but what can you do."

Jasper hesitated for a moment, "You can understand that if a person does something like that then they're obviously not the one for you, and then you can move on."

Edward looked up and gave him a faint smile, "I'm working on it. But please understand, I don't think being in a relationship is a good idea right now. I just don't it want to turn out that it's a re-bound thing and end up hurting them."

Jasper laughed, "I can understand that, but I don't think you need to worry about rebounding a year after the fact."

"Well regardless, I'd just like to be sure."  
"Fine," Jasper said holding up his hands in defeat, "I'll stop pushing."

"Thank you."

Riiiiiinnnggg!! Riiiiiiinnnnggg!! Riiiiiinnnggg!!

Bella ran to her phone the second she heard sound of her ringtone. No one here knew her number, the only person who could be calling was someone from home. Looking at the caller I.D, Bella couldn't help but smile despite how angry she was.

"Alice I told you not to call me!" She hissed into the mouthpiece.

"I'm sorry Bella," her friend Alice apologized, "but I just couldn't help it. I had to know that everything was ok."

"How do you know they're not tracing your calls?" Bella demanded.

"They don't even know that you're gone yet," Alice told her.

"What do you mean they don't know I'm gone yet? I've been gone for two days now."

"I called your mother and told her we were taking a shopping trip to L.A. I figured it would buy you a little time and me a good excuse to shop! Admit it Bella, I think of everything!"

"As much as I appreciate this Alice, you didn't think of everything."

"What didn't I think of?"

"What's going to happen when you arrive home without me?"

"I just figured they would think you got kidnapped…"  
"This is James, Alice. Did you buy me a plane ticket? Was there anyone sitting next to you that looked like me on the plane? Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if he had you followed, in which case this phone conversation is probably being traced!"

"Ok I get it, your paranoid. But I promise you everything will be fine Bella. I wouldn't have done this had I not thought that it would be safe," Alice assured her.

"Alice, it's not necessarily my safety that I'm worried about right now. I know what James is capable of. Mike tried getting in the way of James marrying me and look what happened to him. I just don't want James to do the same thing to you."

"Bella I can take care of myself. I will be fine."

"I just don't want him to hurt you because of me."

"Everything will be fine."

Bella was silent for a moment, "I'm disconnecting me cell phone and getting a new number. I should have thought of that sooner. If anything happens you know where I'm at. Just be careful as to how you get here, make sure your not followed, and only come if you have to." Bella told her. "I'm really sorry it has to be like this Alice. But I can't live that life. I can't be married to James."

"I understand."

"Do you really, or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No I really do."

"Goodbye Alice."

"Goodbye Bella, I love you."

"I love you too, and I'll miss you."

After hanging up the phone with Alice, Bella made her way downstairs. She found her new land lady, Mrs. Billows sitting in her recliner chair, crocheting.

"All settled in?" Mrs. Billows asked.

"Getting there," Bella said with a smile. "I don't really have a lot of things. I was wondering if there was a good department store around where I could get some more clothes. I wasn't able to bring a lot with me."  
"Well maybe you can send for some more. I'm sure your folks would send you out some," Mrs. Billows kindly suggested.

Bella gave a light laugh, "I'm not so sure about that. I think its better if I just get new ones."

"Whatever you want dear, your probably going have the best luck driving into Des Moines, it's only about an hour and a half drive."

_An hour and a half just to go to the mall! _Bella thought, "Wow that's a really long drive. There isn't anything here in Dothan?"

"Not much I'm afraid. If you plan on getting a lot I'd suggest going to Des Moines. If it's the drive your afraid of I'm sure my grandson, Edward would be pleased to take you."

Bella's first reaction was pure joy. _A whole hour and a half car ride with Edward Cullen would make my life perfect. Wait! What are you thinking Bella Swan? You don't even know this man! And the last thing you need right now is another man in your life. _

"Oh no Mrs. Billows, thank you so much for the offer but I'm sure your grandson has many other things he'd rather be doing on a Saturday than driving me around.

"Actually he drives into Des Moines on the weekend quite frequently," Mrs. Billows insisted. "I don't quite know what it is that he does, he keeps that to himself. "

Bella gave Mrs. Billows a masterful fake smile, "Well maybe next time I'll grab a ride."

"I think that's a wonderful plan!" Mrs. Billows told her as she arose from her chair. "And now I think I'm going to be going to bed. It's getting late."

Bella looked at the clock, it read 8:30.

"Ok, well goodnight."

"Yes goodnight dear, I hope you sleep well."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Billows," Bella said sincerely, "For everything. It means so much to me."

Mrs. Billows gave Bella a pat on the cheek as she said, "Its not a problem dear. Its kind of nice to think that after all these years, I don't have to worry about being alone."

As Mrs. Billows walked up the stairs, Bella pulled out the paper Jasper had given to her from her pocket.

_Rosalie Cullen 444-9877._

_Rosalie Cullen?? _Bella thought. _I didn't realize Edward was married._ A strange sense of disappointment washed over her, but she pushed it aside._ Well I guess that's for the best. Now I don't have to worry about any feelings for him creeping up. _

**Author's Note:** **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter I wont be able to post again till next week Wednesday on account of Fall Break…my family only has dial-up i-net so it takes to long to upload it at home. Plus its kinda a pain to hook up my laptop. Sorry! Please remember to review!! Thanks!**


	3. Note

Hey so I can't believe I'm doing this because I hate it when other people do this but I'm posting this because I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am I havn't updated for 2 months. I have 2 more chapters written but I'm at home and I forgot my flash drive at college so I can't transfer my story from my laptop to my home computer until I figure out how to hook my laptop up to our dial up I-net. Its really retarded. So again, I'm really sorry. The reason I'm taking so long is a combination of writers block and real life. But yeah. So It would be great if you guys could PM me or send me a review or something and maybe send me a few of your ideas. I pretty much know what all my major points in the story are going to be. Its just the little thing that you need in order to get there that I'm struggling with. Thanks! Again I'm really sorry! I promise I'll update either as soon as I figure this internet thing out, get back to school, or get over to a friends house who has wireless (which I think will be New years!!). Hope to hear from you all. Thanks!

lovejane


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for taking 2 months to update. It started as writers block and then real life got in the way. Sorry! This specific chapter should be rated M, not for lemons (I think I would ruin it for you all if I tried to write them…it wouldn't be pretty…suggestions on how I could do this better???), but for language the 'B' word is used a few times. My sincerest apology if this offends anyone. Please Please Please Please Read and Review. I need your comments!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight unfortunately. **

Chapter Three:

Bella knew it would be a bad day when she woke up the next morning to rain clouds. She groaned aloud as she lay in bed with the covers up to her chin wishing she could stay in her warm bed all day. She glanced at the clock and knew that if she planned on being to work on time, she would have to suck it up and get out of bed. _Coffee_ she thought, _I need coffee. A Starbucks Carmel Latte sounds amazing. Crap. They don't have a Starbucks here. What kind of a town doesn't have a Starbucks? _ With that she grudgingly tossed the covers off of herself and slide out of bed. Slipping on her silk robe and a pair of slippers she didn't even bother to check her reflection as she headed down the stairs to the kitchen, praying all the while that Mrs. Billows was a coffee drinker and would have some brewing by now.

As she escalated down the stairs she began to hear voices, "The radio station predicts about 2 inches today," said a voice that sounded as if it could be Mrs. Billows, "you think that will push the harvest back?"

Bella's heartbeat quickened at the sound of the familiar velvety voice, "No, today is the only day it's supposed to be like this. The rest of the week should be bright and sunny! Emmet wasn't going to start harvesting until end of next week, so I'm sure it will be dry by then."

"Well that's wonderful!" Mrs. Billows exclaimed, "I'm glad this gloomy weather isn't going to put a damper on the harvesting season, its such a beautiful time."

"It's a busy time too," Edward replied.

Mrs. Billows nodded her head as she said, "I wonder if I should go wake Bella up it's getting awfully late."

Upon hearing this Bella made some noise so that it would sound like she was coming down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning," she said smiling.

"Oh well good morning dear!" Mrs. Billows replied, "I was just debating weather or not to come get you."

"Yeah," Edward added with a coy smile, "its almost as if heard exactly what she said."

Bella's head snapped up at this and she replied, " I felt my nose itch." **(A/N: I'm assuming you've all heard the myth that whenever your nose itches it means that someone is talking about you)**

"Well," Edward said as he got up from the table where he had been seated, "I guess I should be heading out. I still need to feed the cows."

"But you haven't eaten anything yet!" Mrs. Billows exclaimed.

"You know I'd stay if I could," Edward explained, "but I really only stopped to make sure that Ms. Swan was settled in and you didn't need any help moving anything."

"Alright," Mrs. Billows said giving a fake pout, "but since your missing breakfast you'll have to let me cook you supper."

Edward smiled, "I think I can do that."

"Good, and tell Jasper he is expected to be here too," Mrs. Billows said.

"I'll tell him," Edward said with a laugh as he headed towards the door.  
"Its nice to see you again Bella."

It almost seemed as if he had gone when he peaked his head around the doorframe and added, "Oh and I'd fix that hair before I left for work if I were you."

Bella's eyes widened in shock that he would comment on such a thing. She discreetly glanced at her reflection in the microwave and was embarrassed that she had allowed him to see her like that. Her hair, having been in a bun the night before, was now half in a bun and half loose around her neck and her bangs were as wild as they possibly could be.

Bella blushed as she took down what was left of her bun and assembled a new one.

Chuckling, Mrs. Billows responded, "Never mind him dear, he was just teasing you. Now how about a cup of coffee?"

"That would be amazing," Bella said graciously accepting the mug handed to her.

"So how was your first Iowa night?" Jasper greeted her as she walked into the office later that morning.

"Well the night was great, I can't say so much about this morning though," Bella replied.

Jasper gave her a bewildered look, "What do you mean?" He asked.

Bella's answer was short and simple, "Rain, I hate the rain."

Jasper replied, "Yeah well its not supposed to stay this way much longer…"

"I know," Bella interjected, "the radio station predicted, two inches, and then the rest of the week is supposed to be sunny and clear!"

Jasper smiled, "Yep. Hmm…are you sure you've never lived the farm life before?"

"I'm sure."

"Oh well," Jasper shrugged. "So did you get the chance to call Rosalie?"

"I'm afraid not," Bella explained, "un-packing took a little longer than expected. But was planning on doing that this morning."

"Great, I'll let you get to it then," Jasper said as he gave Bella one last smile, turned and walked back into his office.

Bella was grinning as she opened the door to her new office. _My very own office, _she thought. She threw her purse on her desk and sat down in the computer chair that served as her desk chair. She reached over to the Apple desktop computer and turned it on. Just as she was about to check her e-mail she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She called.

As the door opened Bella saw a dark brown head of hair appear to be peaking through the opening, soon a tall male body followed. "Ms. Swan I wanted to introduce myself. I'm Jacob Black your fellow field reporter."

Bella, already on her feet, stuck out her hand across the desk, "Its wonderful to make your acquaintance Mr. Black."

Jacob laughed as he shook her hand, "Please, Jake will be fine."

Bella smiled, "Well in that case I insist that you call me Bella."

"You'll quickly learn that informalities are pretty much taken for granted out here in the rugged country," Jake informed her. "Even in the schools many of the students call their teachers by their first names."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Ok well I'm sure you want to get situated so I'll let you get to it. If there's anything at all that you need I'm the first door to your left. There's a sign on my door if you get lost," Jake winked.

"Thank you I'm sure I'll be seeing you later," Bella said courteously.

"Yeah and one more little heads up, I'm pretty sure there's a little office getting to know you party later this morning… but I didn't tell you that," Jake said.

Bella began to panic, _Oh no I hate parties, especially ones for me. I'll make a complete fool out of myself! What a way to start a new job. _ "Really that's not necessary."

Jake held up his hands as if he were surrendering, "Hey don't shoot the messenger, I didn't plan it. I just thought you might want to be prepared. Although you haven't done anything to make Tanya mad yet so you should be safe from her and everyone else is pretty much harmless. "

"Tanya?" Bella said confused. "She's the other field reporter right?"

"Yep, and I don't' think I've thanked you yet for taking this job and unknowingly agreeing to share in my pain. It's been her and I for years, she was starting to drive me nuts. One minute she's screaming at me for 'stealing her story' and the next she's filtering with me. She's crazy but really good at what she does."

"So I should be afraid of her flirting with me?" Bella joked.

"I think you should be safe," Jake said with a laugh, "But who knows how desperate she is so I'd still keep an eye open. No, seriously just try and stay on her good side and you'll be fine."

"Thanks for the advice," Bella said as she sat back down hoping Jake would get the clue that it was time for him to leave.

Which he did and replied, "K well I'd better go think about getting to work. But remember, I didn't tell you anything."

"Huh? You told me something? Strange I can't remember what it was." Bella said with a smile.

"Good girl," Jake replied as he left and closed the door behind himself.

As soon as the door was shut Bella let out a large sigh it seemed like she had been holding throughout the whole conversation. As she did this her mind wandered back to the last party that had been held in her honor. This one hosted by her best friend Alice was for Bella's 21st birthday. Alice had wanted this milestone birthday to be perfect, it unfortunately was one of the worst birthdays Bella had ever had. It was just two weeks ago…

**Flashback**

"_Bella!! Baby!!" James exclaimed as he staggered over to the bar where Bella and Alice were chatting with some college friends. He wrapped his arms possessively around Bella from behind and tried to cup her breasts. _

_Embarrassed, Bella pushed his hands away and tried to ignore him. _

_James wasn't even fazed by this._

"_So how's my lovely bitch this evening?" James slurred as he tried again to wrap his arms around her._

_This time Bella shoved him harder and slid off her bar stool, "James."_

"_Oh you want to play rough baby? Oh you don't know what you're asking for!"_

"_James please don't make a scene," Bella begged as she tried to pry herself out of his arms._

_Soon she felt another set of small hands pry her body away from James's large arms. "James," Alice said in a very demanding tone. "As the host of this party, I don't remember inviting you and as Bella's best friend I won't stand for anyone bringing her down on her birthday. I think its time for you to leave."_

"_What did you just say to me bitch?! Bella is my fiancé if you don't recall, her parents gave her to me, not you so I suggest you back off!" James exclaimed as he tried again to take a hold of Bella's wrist._

_Unfortunately for him Alice was too quick and she shoved Bella behind her before James could get to her. _

"_I don't think you understand what I just said to you."_

"_Oh I understand perfectly, Unfortunately I don't think you're intelligent enough to comprehend what I just said to you. So I'll repeat it, leave Bella alone."_

_James let out a sting of words that he thought described Alice but Bella don't quite hear them. She was too caught up in the look on James' face. A look she'd seen before, that look that had been given to Mike right before James killed him right in front of Bella. _

"_Alice stop!" Bella exclaimed. "Its fine. I'm fine. Everyone here is fine. But you're right. I think its time for James and I too leave. Thank you so much! My party was great. I'll call you tomorrow ok?" _

_James gave Alice a satisfied glare. _

_Alice caught Bella's hand as she turned back the bar stool to retrieve her coat and purse. "Bella you can't possibly be thinking I'm going to allow you to go home with him do you?" _

_Bella gave Alice a smile she knew Alice would see as fake, "Look at how drunk he is Alice. He'll crash before anything can happen. He'll be out until morning. I'll be fine. I promise. I'll call you when I get home ok?"_

_Alice gave her a look that told Bella she didn't believe her, "Ok, but its 3 in the morning now, if you don't call before 8 I'm calling the cops. " _

_Alice didn't need to call the cops. But Bella also wasn't correct in her assumption either. James defiantly didn't fall asleep as quickly as she thought. _

**End Flashback**

Bella had to wipe a tear from her cheek as she forced that memory to the back of her mind. Thinking of James wouldn't help her now. She had a new life to start. It's strange how when she thought of her new life, a certain bronze haired man came to mind.

**Please Please Please Review. See that button right under this paragraph. Go ahead and click it. You know you want to. Seriously your comments would be greatly appreciated. If you like the story a quick comment might fuel my ability to write another chapter! ******** Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. I know where I want the story go in the long run. Like all the major stuff I want to happen. It's just the little things that I'm having trouble with. Thanks so much! **


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the fact that this probably hasn't been properly proof read. I wanted to submit it while I had access to wireless Internet at my friend's house. If anyone wants to beta this for me that would be amazing! Hope you enjoy the longer chapter!! As always please review!!! **

**I don't own any part of Twilight.**

BPOV (her thoughts are in italics)

_I thought this was supposed to be an office party. The whole town has shown up! I can't believe I'm here right now. I wish I could talk to Alice. I miss her so much. Stop Bella. You know that this is for the best. You can't marry James. You just can't. You'll make new friends. Everything will be fine. This is for the best. This is for the best. This is for the best. _

Bella's thoughts were interrupted by a women saying, "Ahem…Isabella?"

She turned to see a tall women with long blonde hair stood before her.

"I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Tanya Denali."

"Oh yeah, its wonderful to meet you, and you can just call me Bella" Bella said holding out her hand for Tanya to shake.

Tanya ignored this small act of common courtesy and instead continued speaking. "I understand you're living with Mrs. Billows."

"Yeah I …"

"That's Edward Cullen's grandmother."

" I know we've…"

"If you go anywhere near Edward I'll have to hurt you," Tanya said in a strongly sweet voice.

_I thought Edward was married._

"Rosalie will back me up on this," Tanya continued. 

_Ah, she's friends with Edwards wife. _

"Ok well you don't have anything to worry about."

"Good. I have a feeling we'll be good friends then."

And with that Tanya walked away and back into her office where she shut the door.

_Creepy_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

JPOV (his thoughts are in italics)

_So much for getting anything done today, this whole office party thing is not what I had in mind. I had thought that a small, short get together would be a good way for Bella to get to know the other employees. I told Jake no beer! I also told him it was employees only, but no, the almost the whole town shows up. But what do you expect in a small town like this? _

"Hey Jasper? You going to write a story about this here get together?" One of the townsfolk called from across the room. Jasper wasn't quite sure who it was. But he ignored him.

Finally he found Bella who was cornered by Reverend Biggs and his wife Cecelia. "…I tell you the Lord works in mysterious ways its unbelievable the amount of times…Jasper! Its good to see you."

"Reverend Biggs." Jasper said shaking the mans hand, "Mrs. Biggs how are you?"

"Just fine," the Reverend answered, "I was just telling Ms. Swan—"

"Bella," Bella corrected with a kind smile.

"Of course, my dear my sincerest apology," The Reverend corrected himself. "I was just telling Bella of some of kind ways our Lord has weaved his loving hand in our beautiful community."

"We certainly are blessed," Jasper agreed, "I don't mean to interrupt but I was wondering If I could steal Bella for a moment, there are a few people I'd like her to meet."

"Of course," Mrs. Biggs answered for her husband, "We need to be leaving anyway. If we don't get home soon dear you're going to be eating a burnt pie for your desert tonight."

"Well we wouldn't want that!" The Reverend exclaimed. "We'll be seeing you Jasper, It was pleasure meeting you Bella I hope to see you Sunday."

"Thank you so much!" Bella said to Japer with a sigh as the older couple walked away. "They seem nice but I was getting tired of the endless stories."

Jasper laughed, "Yeah, I completely understand."

He took Bella by the elbow and began to lead her over to a couple standing in line for drinks. "I'm assuming you'd like to meet some of the women here in town. Bella this is Angela ______and her husband Ben. Angela this is Bella Swan."

Angela took Bella's hands in her own and said, "Its so nice to meet you Bella. It's always nice to have another women in town; the men have out numbered us far too long."

Bella smiled, "Well I'm excited to be here."

"So are you planning on attending the Fall Festival Bella?" Angela asked excitedly.

Bella stole a glance at Jasper, "I have no idea. I don't even know what that is."

"It's a tradition here in town," Jasper clarified for her, "Every year we have out annual Fall Festival, kind of a kick off harvest thing. Its huge actually we usually do a big front-page spread in the paper. Street dance, concerts, parade, pot luck supper, the whole deal."

"Its actually a lot of fun," Ben put in.

"Yes!" Angela agreed enthusiastically, "And I can introduce you to all the rest of the women in town Bella it will be so much fun! You have to promise me you'll come!"

"I suppose I can make it," Bella answered.

"Wonderful!"

"So where are you from Bella?" Ben asked.

Bella simply answered, "I just graduated from the University of Arizona. But my family is from New York."

"Must be quite the change in scenery, New York and Arizona are quite different from Iowa," Angela observed.

"Yeah," Bella said with a laugh, "Iowa is…ah…"

"Flat?" Angela, Ben, and Jasper all answered in unison.

"Pretty much," Bella answered with a laugh, "I had a very uneventful drive from the Omaha airport anyway."

The conversation eventually dwindled. Neither Angela nor Ben had ever been big talkers. It ended with promises of lunch dates, and an exchange of phone numbers on Angela and Bella's parts.

"So what do you think is the best way to get people out of here Bella?" Jasper asked as they walked away.

"I have no idea but we really need to think of something quick," was Bella's reply.

"It's like you read my mind."

Jasper lifted his head as he heard the bell above the door ring. _More people? Could this place seriously get anymore crowded?_ Luckily it was only his best friend Edward who was now walking up to him.

"Bella?" Jasper said, "I don't know if you've meet Edward Cullen, he's the grandson of your land lady Mrs. Billows. Edward and I go way back."

"Actually," Bella answered, "we have had the pleasure of meeting."

"Yes," Edward agreed, "Although I must say it's nice to see you not in mortal danger."

_What?!_

Bella laughed, "Um??...Thanks. But I guarantee that sometime before you leave you'll have the privilege of seeing my embarrass myself. Probably because I'll trip over someone or spill punch all over myself."

"Well then maybe I should stick close and make sure you don't hurt yourself. Grandmother likes you, it would be a shame if something were to happen you," Edward said with a smile.

_Is he filtering?!_

Edward turned to Jasper and said, "So I stopped at grandmother's this morning, which is of course where I got the pleasure of seeing Ms. Swan here right out of bed—"

"Quite a scary sight don't forget," Bella interrupted with a laugh.

"An incredibly scary sight! But grandmother invited to have super with Bella and herself, and insists that you join us. I'm assuming you wont let grandmother down."

Jasper smiled, "Well I could never let Mrs. Billows down. You can plan on me being there."

"Alright, well I'd better be going. I pretty much only showed up to make an appearance. I hope you don't mind," Edward said flashing Bella a smile.

"Of course not, I'm sure you've got things to do," Bella said smiling back although her eyes told a different story. She almost looked sad to see him leave.

_Something is going on here. _

Edward was gone in a flash, and Bella turned to Jasper and pointed out, "Is it just me or does he not stay in one place for long?"

"What do you mean?" Jasper said naturally confused.

"Well whenever I see him he always has to hurry off," Bella explained.

_It's because he likes you and he just doesn't want to admit it. _ Jasper wanted to admit but rather he said, "He's a pretty busy guy."

"I see," Bella said quietly staring out the front window where we were given a good view of Edward entering his truck.

"You'll probably get a chance to speak with him more at dinner time if that's what your concerned about," Jasper told her.

Bella's head snapped, "Ahh…I don't really mind one way another…I was just saying…"

Jasper smiled at her obvious embarrassment, "Right."

_Just saying my ass…she likes him too…. oh this is going to be good. _

BPOV (Her thoughts are in italics)

"Are you sure there's nothing I can help you with Mrs. Billows?" Bella asked curiously as she watched the older women stir the gravy and mash the potatoes at the same time.

_She's like a modern day wonder woman. _Bella thought as she was reminded of her own grandmother, _Grandma Swan was never like this. I'll bet she never made a home cooked meal in one of her 83 years. _

Mrs. Billows smiled up at her as she responded, "Oh I have everything under control here dear, but why don't you have Edward and Jasper start setting the table?"

"I can take care of the table, its not a problem," Bella said.

_I have to do something so that I don't stair at Edward all night. He is married Bella! Remember what happened to Mike? You promised yourself you wouldn't fall for anyone after what happened to him._

"Oh dear I didn't mean to imply that I thought you couldn't," Mrs. Billows explained as she set the spoons in her hands down and reached for a bowl that sitting next to the stove, "but its kind of a tradition that we've had ever since the boys were younger. They always set the table."

"I think we can start a new tradition," Edward said as he walked into the room and headed towards the kitchen cabinets to retrieve the plates. "One in which Bella helps Jasper and I set the table."

_He's married. He's married. Don't stair at his incredibly sexy arms! He's married!_

"Whatever you think is best Edward," Mrs. Billows said quite smugly.

After retrieving the last plate Edward turned to Bella and said, "Well now that we have that solved, would you like to set the plates, glasses, or silverware Bella?"

"Silverware," she responded as she took the forks, knives, and spoons from Edward's out stretched hand. As the eating utensils were passed from one set of hands to the other their hands accidently brushed and a wave of electricity was sent straight up Bella's arm. She glanced up at Edward's face to see if he had felt it too. _Judging from the look of surprise on his face I'll say that he felt that too. He's married Bella remember that. _

"I call the glasses," Jasper said, bringing the pair back to reality, as he walked into the room. "Ha ha Edward, plates person always has to do the napkins too, aren't you glad you made that rule when we were in 3rd grade?"

"Hey it got me out of doing them that one time," was Edward's comeback before turning back to Bella and explaining, "My grandmother is very particular about how her napkins are set. The have to be folded in a triangle, and placed on the top of the plates. When we were younger we just liked to throw them wherever they landed so grandmother would always make us go back and re-do it. Therefore neither one of us ever wanted to set the napkins. So in third grand in order to get out of it I made a rule stating that whoever set the plates had to set the napkins because Jasper was setting the plates that night. Somehow ever since then I've always got stuck with the plates."

"And to think," Jasper said, "if you would have just sucked it up that one time, you might not be suffering the consequences now."

Edward rolled his eyes.

Bella smiled at their memory as she set down the last fork. "So you two have really been friends since 3rd grade?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yep," Jasper said as he clapped Edward on the back. "We meet when Edward here kicked me in the head while he was swinging."

"Its not my fault you ran in front of the swing!" Edward replied, jokingly punching Jasper in the gut.

"All right boys that's enough," Mrs. Billow scolded as she walked into the room and set the mashed potatoes and ham on the table. "Don't worry Bella their always like this. Now lets sit down and eat."

As they all look their seats; Edward at the head of the table, Mrs. Billows to his left, with Jasper to her left, and Bella at Edward's right, Bella looked around, _Hmm, I would have thought that Rosalie, Edward's wife would be here. _

Deciding to voice her thought she turned to Edward, "So what is your wife up to tonight Edward, I was looking forward to meeting her this evening. "

All heads at the table snapped in Bella's direction. _Did I say something wrong? _Bella thought.

"My wife?" Edward asked in a very confused voice.

All of a sudden the realization hit Bella, "You don't have a wife do you?"

Edward flashed Bella that crooked smile that made her go weak at the knees. "No wife that I know of."

"But the kindergarten teacher that Jasper asked me to interview's name is Rosalie Cullen. I just assumed…"

Jasper started to laugh.

"Rosalie is married to my brother Emmet, she is my sister-in-law," Edward explained.

Bella turned beat red. _I always have to embarrass myself don't I?_

"Don't be embarrassed dear," Mrs. Billows comforted her sensing her discomfort, "It was a understandable assumption."

_It's a little late to not be embarrassed. _

Changing the subject Mrs. Billows continued, "So my Bella dear have you given any more thought to taking a trip to Des Moines?"

"Well," Bella said as she worked on cutting up her slice of ham, "I don't have a vehicle so I don't really know how I'll get there."

"I drive into Des Moines every Saturday if you'd like a ride," Edward offered.

Bella stole a glance at Mrs. Billows only to see a smug smile plastered all over the women's face.

_If I didn't know better I'd think she was trying to set us up. _

"Oh I couldn't impose like that," Bella answered quickly.

"You wouldn't be imposing," Edward told her. "Like I said I drive there every Saturday. It wouldn't be a problem."

"I think you should take him up on his offer dear," Mrs. Billows cut in with a smile, "It would give you a chance to see what it is he's up to there, he wont tell any of us."

Edward gave his grandmother a loving smile and replied, "Just for that I might tell Bella what it is, and then swear her to secrecy so that she's not able to tell you."

"If I were you I'd take him up on his offer Bella," Jasper said. "I've never known Edward to let anyone in on his secret excursions to the big city."

_You need the clothes Bella. It's just an hour and a half drive. Then he'll go on and do his business and you'll do yours, and then an hour and a half drive back. That makes 3 hours you spend together tops. Nothing is going to happen in 3 hours._

"Alright," Bella agreed, "I guess I can ride a long, but only so that I learn the way. I think I'm going to have to find a vehicle somehow."

"Great," Edward said, "and I can probably help you with your vehicle problem too. I'm looking to get rid of my old Chevy truck."

"Finally," Jasper commented. "I was wondering when you were going to get rid of the that hunk of junk. But as for Bella buying it, I'd advise you not to. It pretty much looks like it's going to fall apart any minute."

"It is not going to fall apart any minute!" Edward exclaimed defensively, turning to Bella he continued. "Besides the paint job its in excellent condition and as for buying it, that's not necessary. I'm willing to give it to you for free, I just want it off my hands."

_Did I hear him correctly? _"For free? What's the catch?"

"There is no catch," Edward said, "You'd be doing me a favor, I have another car and I don't really see the point in having two vehicles. "

Bella hesitated; _nobody gives away vehicles for free, _"I don't know…"

Edward set his fork down and though for a minute, "I'll tell you what, how about if I charge you $500 for it and…"

"500 still isn't very much for a truck," Bella interrupted.

"Which is why you're crazy to have not accepted my offer by now," Edward said smiling that crooked grin of his. "Besides, I wasn't finished. In addition to the $500…please don't shoot me…but you have to attend the town's fall festival with me."

Bella heard Mrs. Billows small intake of a breath and then looked over at her to see her eyes shinning and a smile stretched across her delicate wrinkly face. Jasper had a look of pure amusement on his.

_He is asking me on a date already? 10 minutes ago I thought he was married! _

"You want me to what?!" Bella exclaimed as soon as she recovered from her own shock.

"It wouldn't be a date of course," Edward was quick to clarify.

Bella surprised herself at the sudden emotion she felt a hearing this. It wasn't disappointment; it couldn't be disappointment, could it?

Edward continued, he seemed to be rather flustered as he stammered on, "Its just that…well you see… all the older women in the town, and yes you are included in this grandmother, are always trying to fix me up with one young women or another and I just don't really want to be subjected to that for once, I just want to have fun, for once."

"Um….well…," Bella was lost for words.

"If you don't want to attend the festival with me I totally understand," Edward said quietly as he pushed around the food on his plate, almost appearing to be hurt. "But I still only want $500 for the truck."

Suddenly Bella heard the words "I'd love to go to the dance with you Edward," spoken softly. It took her a moment to realize that they had come from her mouth. She blushed a bright red as she tried to recover herself, "I mean, I think I can live with that."

Edward seemed to perk up at this. He even threw her his adorable crooked smile. "Thank you, it's a deal then. I'll bring the paper work on Saturday."

**Please Please Please Review!! I can't even describe to you how much it would help me!! Happy New Years!!**


End file.
